Dragon Ball 1/2
by Aarashi
Summary: Crossover with Ranma 1/2xDBZ. What happens when some of the best fighters around fall victim to the cursed water of Jusenkyo?
1. The brochure

Dragon Ball ½ 

**Dragon Ball ½ **

Chapter 1

By: Aarashi

Notes:Hi everyone! This is technically my first fic here at fanfiction.net. It's a DBZ/Ranma ½ crossover. It's a messed up timeline, and I know for a fact that I'm going to make them eventually OOC. Not drastically, but I've only seen the (dub) up to the cell saga (and I have a tape of the Tournament afterwards, but that's not the point). So if someone is out of character a little bit, try not to get mad at me, okay? 

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama (and some other dipshits, a.k.a. Funimation) and Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**The Brochure**

Chi-Chi was cleaning out some old papers in her house. She wandered over to a desk & pulled open a drawer, and pulled everything out. A pencil was left inside, so she reached her hand in to get it.

Her hand brushed against the pencil, making it roll away, but when she reached back for it, she felt a corner of paper.

"What's this?" Chi-Chi questioned the air, as she felt around the paper more.

After a short period of peeling the paper off the drawer bottom, she looked at the slightly worn paper.

It wasn't written in something she could understand, it was all in Chinese… Except for a word up at the top. She could understand only one word on what appeared to be a brochure of some kind.

"Jusenkyo?"

-----

After a little bit of translating, Chi-Chi had discovered that it was a brochure. She didn't bother translating all of it, but she did some of it, and it seemed like a brochure. She read the translated part over again.

_The Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo_

_Come and train!_

There was still one part that confused her. How could a spring be cursed?

Chi-Chi glanced at the small picture of the springs again. They looked like ordinary pools of water, with ordinary bamboo poles. Why would it say they were cursed?

The door opened.

"Hey Chi-Chi! We're home!" Goku announced as he & Gohan walked in the door. "What's for dinner?"

Chi-Chi held up the Jusenkyo paper. "Look, I found a brochure when I was cleaning." 

Goku walked over to her & looked at it. She told then what she had translated. 

"The cursed springs? Are you sure?" Gohan questioned.

"That's what it says, Gohan!" Goku carelessly said. "Maybe they made a mistake?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's just forget about it and eat dinner." Chi-Chi said, setting the paper down.

"I think it looks fun. I'll ask Vegeta to train with me tomorrow! Want to come with, Gohan?"

"Sure, dad…"

-------

Early the next morning, Goku woke Gohan up and they flew over to Capsule Corps.

"Hey Bulma, where's Vegeta?" Goku asked a slightly sleepy Bulma. 

"Oooh, that man… Where else would he be? He's locked himself in the gravity room." Bulma replied, apparently slightly angry at the mention of the Saiya-jin prince. 

"Gee, Bulma, thanks!" Thanked Goku, and he and Gohan headed to the gravity room.

Goku knocked on the door to the room. "Vegeta?"

No response.

Goku knocked again. "Vegeta, you answer me!"

Silence.

Then… "Vegeta, you answer me now or I'll bust this door down!"

A hesitated pause. "What do you want, Kakkorott?" Vegeta mumbled, opening the door & exiting the room.

"Want to train with Gohan and me? Chi-Chi found a brochure to some training grounds in China!"

"I don't want to go **anywhere that demon woman found." Vegeta replied, in such a way that implied he was wasting his time.**

"Aw, come on, Vegeta! Chi-Chi isn't that bad!"

Vegeta snorted. "Hn."

"So, do ya wanna come train with us?"

"All right, fine. Where is it again?"

"It's in China somewhere."

Walking away from the gravity room, they passed Bulma.

"Do you guys need anything?"

"No, Bulma, I think we're fine." Gohan replied.

"Okay, get lots of training in!" She waved, calling to the trio as they flew towards their destination.

-------

-Later, at the Jusenkyo grounds in China-

"THIS is what you call training grounds, Kakkorott?!" Vegeta's eyes looked like they might pop out of his head.

"What's wrong with it?"

"This is NOTHING! Nothing! It's a bunch of sticks in puddles of water! How is this challenging?!"

"I dunno! But on the brochure, they called it the 'Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo'."

Vegeta stopped his ranting. "Cursed?"

Goku nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"Who would do a stupid thing like that to attract visitors? I don't believe that even these stupid human weaklings would believe such nonsense."

Goku put a hand behind his head. "Gee, Vegeta, I've been wondering why they said 'cursed' myself!" He put on a classic Son smile and laughed a bit.

"Dad… I've been wondering that too. What if the water really is cursed?"

Vegeta smirked. "Even if that stupid lie is true, I'll prove that it wouldn't affect a saiya-jin!" He started walking towards the springs, but was interrupted.

"Sirs! What you doing here?!" Shouted the ever-present Jusenkyo guide, running towards Goku and Gohan. 

"Uhh, well, you see, we're here to train!" A slightly confused Goku replied.

"Don't sirs know that curse springs dangerous?!"

"Well, no, not really… You mean they actually are cursed?"

The guide nodded feverently. "Unlucky is the sir who fall into cursed water of Jusenkyo."

Vegeta stayed silent, but Gohan spoke up.

"Is that why there's no one here?"

Again, the guide nodded. "Anyone who fall in curse spring take body of what drown there last."

"Whoa… So, that's the curse? You stay like that forever?" A fairly amazed Goku asked.

The guide shook his head no. "I is not telling sirs, for sirs what should be leaving right now." 

Goku looked toward Vegeta. "What do you think, Vegeta? Should we go spar somewhere else?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and raised his nose a bit. "I don't know about you, but I'm the Prince of all Saiya-jins, and I'm not going to be afraid of any water!" The Prince said rather arrogantly. The guide stood there looking confused.

"Ve — Vegeta, you aren't gonna get in one of those springs… are you?" Goku asked, while Gohan stood there blinking.

"Of course I am, idiot. I'll prove that the stupid curse is all a lie." Vegeta started walking towards one of the springs again.

The guide recovered himself, and began to dash towards Vegeta. "No! No sir, you can't!" He stopped running when Vegeta stepped to the edge of the spring, and peeled off his shirt, gloves, and boots.

"Vegeta! Listen to him! Don't do that!" Gohan moved closer to the guide and Vegeta, Goku followed.

Vegeta turned away from the spring, smirked at them, and proceeded to move further into the masses of pools. He stopped at one closely surrounded by other springs. Goku, Gohan, and the guide cautiously followed him.

"Um… Vegeta? I really don't think you should…" Goku cautiously told the arrogant prince.

Vegeta turned towards them once again. "Oh, come one Kakkorott! Please don't tell me you believe that stupid fairy tale."

Goku remained silent.

"Sir… please do not get in spring!" The guide trembled a little.

Gohan bit his lip.

Vegeta smirked and them one more time, turned back to the spring, and – splash!

"OH NO!!" The guide moaned.

…Jusenkyo had claimed its first victim.

Note:So, how was that? Did you like it? Want to know what happens to Vegeta? You'll find out next chapter. If you can, leave a review. Thanks!

~Aarashi 


	2. The cursed

Dragon Ball ½ 

**Dragon Ball ½ **

Chapter 2

By: Aarashi

Notes: Hi everyone! How'd you like the first chapter? I'm still sort of deciding who to curse & who not to, but it's still fun writing. ^_^ On another note, FF.net really messed up the format of the first chapter. I'm waiting to see if they'll do it again. Enjoy! Oh yeah, in case you were wondering, these three aren't the only cursees. There'll be more!

Disclaimer: DBZ and all that good stuff belongs to Akira Toriyama, blah blah blah, and the Jusenkyo curse (and the guide) belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. 

**The Cursed**

The Jusenkyo guide, Goku, and Gohan stared expectantly at the spring where Vegeta had jumped in.

Goku and Gohan, of course, were both fairly sure that Vegeta would emerge.

The guide, however, knew that an animal, or even… a girl… would surface.

They waited at the spring for a few seconds.

Bubble rose up from the water, then…

A medium-sized, slinky, wet, black cat clambered out of the pool.

"Oh! Sir is fallen in 'Spring of Drowned Cat'! Is very tragic legend of cat who drown in spring eighteen hundred year ago. Now who fall in spring, take body of cat." The guide informed.

"THAT CAT IS VEGETA?!" Goku stared at the feline.

Gohan remained silent. The guide nodded.

Goku picked up 'Vegeta' around the stomach, and looked at him. "Vegeta? Is that you in there?"

The cat responded by hissing, and attempting to scratch Goku's face off.

"Ow!" Goku dropped the kitty and clapped his hands over his face. "I guess it IS Vegeta,… but how?"

The guide shook his head. "Sir is not understanding…"

Meanwhile, Gohan had wandered over to another pool.

"How can ordinary water do something like that?" He questioned quietly to himself.

Gohan looked around at the ground, and decided on a leaf. He picked it up, and tossed it into the pool.

The leaf floated there & didn't do a thing.

"Hmm…" Gohan picked up a pebble, and lightly tossed it in. The pebble sank to the bottom and nothing happened.

He looked at the other side of the pool, and saw an innocent little bug buzzing around something on the ground.

Gohan cautiously and quietly started moving toward the bug. However, he didn't see the little puddle of water… SPLASH!

Over with Vegeta-neko, Goku, and the guide, they had gone into the guide's house to heat up some water. Vegeta-neko was sitting on the table, and the guide was watching the water. Goku was wondering if there was anything to eat.

"Water is almost warm enough, sirs…" The guide motioned at the pot. Goku picked up Vegeta-kitty and dropped him on the counter next to the stove.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All three of them looked up at the sound of a girl's scream.

"I'll go see what's wrong!" Goku said, sprinting out the door.

Once near enough to see her, he saw she had short, Bulma-length, Chi-Chi colored hair. She looked to be a little shorter than Gohan, and around Gohan's age.

"Excuse me, miss, are you okay?" Goku asked her back.

The girl whirled around. "DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?!" She shrieked.

Goku took a step back. "Well… you look fine to me!" He put a hand behind his head, and looked around a little bit.

The only other person out there was that girl. "Hey… you haven't seen a boy about you height, with spiky hair, have you?"

He looked at the girl again. Her chest was heaving up & down, and she was breathing so heavy he could hear it from where he was. "Is there something wrong?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

Goku lowered his hand. "You know, you're acting a lot like Chi-Chi!" The girl twitched.

"DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE ME?! EVEN A LITTLE?!"

Goku did a Son smile. "Not a bit!"

At this, she apparently grew angry, and started to stomp off towards the guard's house. "I can't believe not even my own FATHER doesn't recognize me!!" She slammed the door of the house shut.

Goku blinked, disbelievingly. "Did… did she say 'father'?! GOHAN?!"

In the guard's house, Vegeta was there with a towel wrapped around his waist. The guard looked at the girl, who was apparently Gohan.

"Oh… Sir must fallen into 'Spring of Drowned Girl'. Tragic legend, very tragic, about girl who fall into spring, and drown there one-thousand five-hundred year ago!" The guide shook his head sadly. "Sirs was told to leave, but sirs didn't listen… Hot water all use up. No more."

Gohan-chan banged her head down on the table once, and repeated. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

Vegeta leaned against the wall, looking down at the floor silently. 

Then suddenly the door banged open, and Goku stood in the doorway. "Thuh…those springs ARE cursed!"

At that, Vegeta, and Gohan-chan fell over. The guide did as well.

Goku walked further into the room, with the cat ears on his head slightly down, and his tail twitching after him.

Gohan-chan & Vegeta did a double take. 

Cat ears & a tail?!

The guide shook his head again.

"Sir fell into 'Spring of Drowned Cat-Boy'. Is sad legend of man holding cat what drown there two-hundred-thousand year ago."

Jusenkyo has struck twice more, but the curse wasn't satisfied with just three people…

-------

So, how was it? Three curses down, more to go! ^_^ Leave a review, and make me happy. 3rd chapter coming soon!

(Sorry this chapter was kinda short, BTW.)

~Aarashi

-------


	3. City adventure!

Dragon Ball ½ 

**Dragon Ball ½ **

Chapter 3

By: Aarashi

Notes: Hi! It's me again. I'd just like to add something in, which I should've done before, but didn't. For those of you who don't know, here's a little explanation on the Jusenkyo curse.

If someone (let's use Gohan as an example) fell into a cursed spring, (IE Spring of Drowned Girl) then their cursed form would be a girl. If you pour hot water on Gohan when he's a she, she'll turn back into a he, but only until the next splash of cold water.

So, in other words, cold water activates the curse, warm/hot water reverses it.

Just thought I'd clear that up! ^_^()

**City adventure! **

After they had all gotten some hot water poured on them, the started to fly back home.

Except, there was a problem.

"Dad, what'll we tell mom?" A worried Gohan asked his father. 

"Well… what if we just don't let her know?"

"But… but she'll find out eventually!"

"Not if we're careful!"

Vegeta apparently had nothing to say on the subject, so he flew ahead of them.

When the trio was almost home, a low rumble of thunder was heard.

Goku & Gohan had caught up to Veggie, but when the thunder was heard, he looked slightly… panicked.

The lightning flashes didn't help much either. All of them powered up a bit, and went as fast as they possibly could without going SSJ… too bad they didn't.

The rain started pouring down in sheets, and they transformed. Gohan-chan was still able to fly, because he stayed (half) saiya-jin with his curse, apparently. However, the same didn't go for Vegeta-neko & Goku-nekokun. Vegeta, obviously, turned into just an ordinary cat, but Goku apparently turned into an ordinary cat-boy.

There was lots of hissing, meowing, and screaming as the two fell.

"DAD!" Gohan-chan swooped down and collected her father & Vegeta-neko.

Veggie-neko has a look of petrification on his face, and Goku-nekokun was a bit shocked.

"I didn't know I wouldn't be able to fly!" He panted.

Gohan-chan would've rubbed her poor, aching head, but she was holding a large cat-boy, and a cat.

By the time she reached the forest in which her home resided, poor Gohan-chan wanted to cry. They were all soaking wet, it was still storming, and for crying out loud she was a girl!!

"Where are we gonna get hot water in the middle of a forest?!" Gohan-chan nervously said while wringing her hands. "How the heck are we gonna go home like this?!"

Goku-nekokun shook his head. "Maybe we could stay here overnight? Or we could stay here until it stops storming, and then get some water out of the lake & heat it up?"

Gohan-chan was very tempted to bang her head against a tree. "I guess staying overnight is a good idea… Then we can heat some water up in the morning."

Goku-nekokun glanced at the cat, which miserably looked like he was trying to commit suicide, and looked back at Gohan-chan. He whispered, "But what about Vegeta?"

Gohan-chan whispered back. "What about him?"

"You know… he lost his clothes the first time, and this time he lost that towel…"

Gohan-chan clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my Kami…"

Veggie-neko had since disappeared under a bush to shelter himself from the rain.

Gohan-chan banged her head against a tree once. "In the morning, he could wait here & we could bring back something…"

Goku-nekokun shrugged, and lay down on the wet grass. Gohan-chan banged her head against the tree once more, lie down, and fell asleep. 

In the morning, the grass wasn't wet, and it was sunny and nice outside. Vegeta-neko was the first to wake up.

He came out from under the bush, and wandered between Gohan-chan & Goku-nekokun.

He punched Gohan-chan in the cheek. She didn't move.

He punched Goku-nekokun in the cheek. He twitched, but didn't wake up.

Veggie-neko sat down for a few minutes. 'Why the hell am I waiting around for these low-class idiots?!' He thought; and snapped up.

He picked a direction, and started to walk in it. He didn't know he was heading towards the city…

About half an hour later, Gohan-chan & Goku-nekokun woke up.

"Dad… Where's Vegeta?"

Meanwhile, with Vegeta-neko, he was wandering on the streets of the city.

He had passed several oddball people that looked down at him weird.

Veggie-neko'd even passed a mother with a cute little boy. The kawaii little boy had tried to pet him, but the idiot

mother had dragged the boy away saying something about 'rabies'.

Vegeta-neko paused at a limousine that was in the parking lot of a mall. While he was walking around the long car, inspecting it, one of the tinted windows rolled town. A fluffy, white cat looked down at him.

"You there… come into my limo." The cat said.

'DID THAT CAT JUST TALK?' Vegeta-neko questioned himself.

'Yes, I did.' A thought popped up in Veggie-kitty's mind, but it wasn't his own.

'Is this how cats communicate with each other?' He thought again to himself.

'Is there a reason you're asking dumb questions?' Another thought happened in his mind.

'STAY OUTTA MY HEAD!' Vegeta-neko psychically told the fluffy white cat.

'Fine then. Come into my car, so we can talk without disturbance.'

Veggie-cat managed to climb through the window of the car. 

"Now then… who are you, and are you serving your purpose?" The fluffy cat asked him.

'…What purpose? And who the hell are you?'

"You don't know me? Perhaps you haven't even heard of The Plan?"

Veggie-neko slowly shook his head no.

"Well then…Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. Tinkles, and I will be the future ruler of the earth one day."

Vegeta-neko blinked. 'I tried to take over the world once… it's harder than it seems.'

Mr. Tinkles seemed interested. "Oh really? Because I think I would know if any other cat tried to take over the world."

Vegeta-neko thought Mr. Tinkles was an idiot. 'Are you being disrespectful to me, the Prince of all Saiya-jins?'

"The prince of all… what's? Is that another name for tabby cats?"

Vegeta-neko started to grow angry at the foolish feline.

"Who helped you try to take over the world?"

'My stupid partner Nappa. I ended up killing him, because he was weak and worthless. I would've gotten away with the world, too, except Kakkorott's stupid brat transformed and almost beat me…'

"I like you. If I do take over the world --and I know I will—would you like to make rules and be commander of the army?"

'Hell no! I am the Prince of Saiya-jins! If anyone's going to control this pitiful excuse for a planet, it will be **ME!'**

Vegeta-neko proceeded to beat the kitty litter out of Mr. Tinkles, and leave the car.

"Here, kitty kitty kitty…" Goku-nekokun called for Vegeta.

"Dad…" Gohan-chan started, "We're looking for Vegeta, not a cat."

"But Vegeta is a cat!"

Gohan-chan smacked her forehead.

Vegeta-neko had wandered towards the mall. He was tempted to go inside, to find out why the place attracted so many females, but before he could go in something stopped him. He saw Bulma walking out to her car.

Veggie-neko ran as fast as his cat legs could carry him after Bulma. When she about reached her car, so did he.

"Aw, what a cute kitty!" She petted him. He hissed and she took a step back.

"What's a matter, kitty? Do you have… rabies?"

"Nyao."

Bulma put her shopping bags away & quickly got into her car, ready to drive away.

Vegeta-neko, however was not about to let her get away. He latched onto the bumper as she pulled out of the parking space.

When she started driving out of the lot, he climbed up onto the roof of the car.

While he was looking, he happened to see a woman fussing over her cat.

"OH, MY POOR, DARLING MR. TINKLES! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

-------

Hi! How'd you like it? I haven't actually seen the movie 'Cats & Dogs', but I wanted to add Mr. Tinkles in.

While I was writing this, I realized it had the capability to turn into a Piccolo/Gohan… but it's not. Because this isn't, no matter what, going to turn into a romance thing.

FF.net messed up the format of the last chapter AGAIN. -_- If they do it to this chapter, I'm seriously going to be pissed off.

Oh well! Review if you'd like. ^_^ Ja mata!

~Aarashi

-------


	4. Interlude -- Side Note

Interlude - Side Note      Hi people!  
Aarashi here. I'm just letting you know that this fic has been put on hold for a little while, until I get rid of writer's block. Also, if you don't know about Ranma ½ and the curses and stuff, I sort of wrote a "mini-guide" out of boredom one day. So [click here][1] to read it, if you'd like. It's really bad. Anyway… thank you everyone that's reviewed! Thanks to: **E.J. (aka Zab Jade)**, **Demonica**, **Mirai Hope**, **ChichiX**, **pochacco**, **!@#$%**, **Reber**, **Tenko**, **Princess Chi**, **vegeta's lover**, **Neptune Stars**, **Emerald Star**, **Yoseia**, **ssj1songohan**, **Shadow**, and **N-chan**!! Thank you all! ^^; I hope I got everyone. I'll try & get the next chapter out as soon as I can, though, so see you all later! ~Aarashi 

   [1]: http://emeraldstars.hypermart.net/other/ranmaguide.htm



End file.
